In the United States there are approximately 30,000 new cases of kidney cancer each year, and 12,000 individuals die from the disease. Kidney cancer is made up of a number of different types of cancers that occur in the kidney. Each type of kidney cancer is characterized by a specific morphology,is caused by a different gene, and has a different clinical course. New syndromes are being recognized and characterization of the associated symptoms as well as identification of the genes involved in the disease are important to develop appropriate therapies Specific aims of our study are:1- To define the types and morphological characteristics of renal cancer associated with HLRCC 2) To determine if other genes are responsible for HLRCC 3) Identify genotype/ phenotype correlations 4) To study the associated lesions such as uterine and other smooth muscle tumors and investigate if they share similar genetic changes To discover new hereditary syndromes and to describe the pathologic findings